Kinu Himuro
Kinu Himuro (氷室 キヌ Himuro Kinu), nicknamed Okinu (おキヌ), is a ghost of an orphan teenage girl that was sacrificed 3 centuries ago to stop a volcano from erupting. A person that dies this way will usually become the guardian of the mountain, but Okinu wasn't qualified to become a celestial being nor a saint, and is stuck in the mountain until she finds a scapegoat. She was first encountered by Reiko Mikami and Tadao Yokoshima while they were searching for two ghosts causing chaos at a mountain hot spring, seeing a good opportunity to scape her fate, she tried to kill Yokoshima so he could take her place. Mikami found that one of the troubling ghosts was a pacific mountain lover, so, as he accepted to become the mountain guardian, she exchanges Okinu`s role with the other ghost, leaving her free to go to heaven. However, Okinu didn't knew how to do it. Being stuck to the land due to her long stay, wanting to go to heaven, Okinu makes a deal with Mikami,who may exorcise her in exchange of money, but as a ghost she doesnt have the money to pay for her own exorcism, so Okinu accepts to become the secretary and errand girl for Mikami, working for 30 yen per day. Early on in the series, she develops feelings for Yokoshima, wich goes from simple jokes about him being able to stay with her after death if any mission fails, up to him giving a monumental effort to bring her back to life. Becouse of her age, and due to her ability to be perceived by the living, between the other friendly spirits she is called Senpai. After resurrection Later in the manga, with the collaboration of Mikami, her present day relatives, the new guard of the mountain, and a strike from Yokoshima`s energy, Okinu is brought back to life as her body was frozen inside the mountain.. Yokoshima takes de desition of resurrect her at the risk of her loosing every memory of the 300 years of existance as a ghost; resurrection process was a success and she is put to live with Sanae Himuro and her parents, this family lives in a lonely santuary near the mountain where Okinu was sacrificed; upon revival her soul was reunited with her body (although weakly) and started to live a life of a normal teenage girl studing with Sanae. Due to her weak body/spirit union, she is the target of many ghost wanting a second chance in the world. During her normal life days, she was eventually observed by Mikami and Yokoshima, both of them strongly desiring her come back, and after a casual encounter with Yokoshima on the street while being persecuted by a bunch of ghosts, her memories return wich leds to her re-entry to the GS Mikami Agency with her beloved friends; her arrival was celebrated by every character including ghosts who made a big party to welcome her. After a short adventure, Okinu realizes that after being a ghost for 300 years, she is a natural high skilled necromancer for her ability to understand the spirits' pain, so using a the necromancer's flute, she can control spiritual beings, by playing the flute, putting her words as music onthe instrument. School Days Once her potential as a necromancer was discovered, Okinu decides to stay living at GS Mikami Agency, and Reiko decides to take her out of the common school she attends, and instead, she registers Okinu in Rokudou Girls' school an especial institude where Okinu could be trained to become a sipiritualist. She is put on class 1-B where her circle of friends enlarges, making 2 new good friends on her very first day, Mari Ichimonji, and Yumi Kaori 2 rivals who thanks to Okinu managed to overcome their differences. Trivia * Unlike the other ghosts, Okinu was able to touch things, such as carring supermarket bags. * Okinu was easily seen and heard by the living people, wich other ghost cannot. * Okinu is depicted as a not so bright character, wich is even accepted by herself, but during her school days her high dedication helps her to get good grades. * During the entire manga she openly shows her feelings towards Yokoshima, this, along with her sweetness, patience and good manners, has put him to doubt between choosing Okinu or Mikami as his prefered girl. * Once brought back to life she is contracted by Mikami, with a higher sallary than Yokoshima, but she preffers to keep that in secret. * Okinu is a disaster for physical activities, as seen during her school time and the visit to the gym, she always suffers accidents when trying to do any excercise. Gallery File:GSMCM17.png kinu frozen.jpg|The frozen body of Okinu before her resurrection kinu uniform.jpg|Okinu in her School uniform before re joining GS Agency okinus friends.jpg|Kaori, Okinu and Ichimonji kinu alive.jpg|Okinu wearing her Rokudou Girls' school uniform. Okinu in Akane´s body.jpg|Okinu in Akane´s body. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Main Character